Misha
by Mochaness
Summary: Misha starts her Pokemon journey after big changes in her family.
1. Prologue

All right. First of all: I do not own Pokemon, blahblahblah. This story is my work.  
  
-- Prologue --  
  
In a small house in Ecruteak City, a small, cheerful family lived. There was a man, Ben, his wife, Katie, and their eleven year-old daughter, Michelle. Ben was a Pokemon trainer, and did his work by going out on the nearby Routes to battle. Katie had a job at the Ecruteak City Poke Mart. Michelle went to school at Earl's Pokemon Academy, in nearby Violet City. Every day, Ben would walk his daughter through the confusing Routes 37 and 36.  
  
One morning, Michelle woke up to find Ben with a packed bag. Her mother looked happy.  
  
''Sweetie,'' said Katie. ''We have big news.'' 


	2. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye To Everything

-- Chapter 1 --  
  
I was totally puzzled.  
  
''Michelle,'' said Daddy. ''I'm going to go to the Pokemon League.''  
  
''Wow, Daddy, I mean...'' I said. I was excited.  
  
''But this means that... I have to leave home for a long time,'' said Daddy. I felt tears flooding up behind my eyes.  
  
''And I've been promoted, and we're going to move to Goldenrod City,'' said Mama.  
  
Now the tears were pouring out.  
  
''Aww, sweetie, don't cry,'' said Daddy. ''Look, I have a gift for you.'' He handed me a big box wrapped in shiny gold paper. I slowly tore it open. There was a neat looking device with different cards in it.  
  
''That's a Pokegear,'' Daddy pointed out. ''It's a cell phone, map, radio and watch.'' I tried to stop sobbing.  
  
''Can I... call you on it?'' I asked through sniffles.  
  
''Of course, honey,'' said Daddy. ''I put my number on the speed dial.'' I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.  
  
''I'll miss you,'' I whispered. He hugged me back.  
  
''Don't worry, sweetheart,'' said Mama. ''Our new place will be fun.''  
  
I was even more upset. I had lived in this traditional Japanese home all my life. I was so sad to be leaving it.  
  
''Well, I'll be in Violet City today, so I can take you to school,'' said Daddy. I smiled through my tears. We sat at the table as Mama set down waffles and syrup.  
  
''It'll be all right,'' said Mama, patting me on the head. I felt better after some breakfast.  
  
''Well, it's time to go,'' said Daddy. I got up, gathered my backpack, and followed my dad out the door. I tried to enjoy it, our last walk together. I wished it would take forever to get to Violet City. Finally, we were outside my school. I shared a long, long hug with Daddy. Finally, we parted.  
  
I walked into my classroom and settled in my seat. Mrs. Park was teaching about the Electric type of Pokemon.  
  
''Michelle, please name one of Mareep's Electric attacks,'' said Mrs. Park. I was completely not paying attention.  
  
''Uhh... Hydro Pump,'' I said. The class laughed.  
  
''Incorrect. Michelle, are you feeling okay?'' asked Mrs. Park.  
  
''No,'' I said.  
  
''Well, you can walk home, okay?''  
  
''Okay,'' I said. I gathered up my books and left the school. I wanted to find my dad. After hiking down the hill, I found him at the Pokemon Center.  
  
''Sweetie,'' he said when he saw me. ''What are you doing here?''  
  
''I don't want you to go,'' I sniffed.  
  
-- Two Weeks Later --  
  
''Misha, sweetie, come on,'' said Mom. The moving van was waiting outside. Our house was now more unfamiliar, and empty. I said goodbye to the house in my head and followed Mama into the van. We rode to Goldenrod City. We stopped in front of a small house. The moving men began unloading.  
  
''So...'' said Mama. ''Our new house.''  
  
We stepped in. It was empty, like all unoccupied homes. Mama and I looked around, then helped unload. I set down all of the things in my new room. After hours of work, I sat on my bed. Then I remembered... Daddy's present. I picked up the box, and put the Pokegear around my neck. Then, I looked further in. There was still something else. It was a red and white ball... a Pokeball. I opened it up. An Eevee! The Eevee looked at me.  
  
''Ee-vee,'' it said to me. ''Vee.'' I quickly returned it to the Pokeball, and shoved it back in the box. Mama wouldn't want me with a Pokemon in the house. But I had a feeling I'd use it someday. 


	3. Chapter 2: Settled In

-- Chapter Two --  
  
''Okay, Misha, do you have everything? Lunch? Supplies?'' asked Mom.  
  
''Yeah, don't worry,'' I laughed. Mom smiled. I was starting my first day at a new school, right in Goldenrod City. It was called Johto Academy, and it was very big. I was a bit nervous, walking across the city by myself with the possibility of getting lost. But by the packs of kids, wearing identical uniforms to mine, I knew that they were students there, too, and I could just follow them. I was outside of an apartment block when a girl my age ran up to me.  
  
''Hey, who're you?'' she asked. She had medium-length, wavy brown hair, and a uniform like mine.  
  
''I'm going to Johto Academy, and I'm in fifth grade. My name's Michelle, but you can call me Misha,'' I explained.  
  
''Cool, me too. I'm in fifth grade, too. I'm Kiara,'' said the girl. ''So you're new?''  
  
I nodded. ''I hope we're in the same class,'' I said.  
  
''Did you get your guide sheet?'' asked Kiara.  
  
''Oh, yeah, it's in my backpack,'' I said, taking my bag and opening it. ''Here it is.''  
  
Underneath the list of supplies, it read: ''Your class will be Room 307.''  
  
''Room 307,'' I told Kiara.  
  
''Awesome! Same class!'' said Kiara. We continued on past the railroad tracks. I could see the school gate now. We ran up to it, and headed inside.  
  
''Okay, we go up to the third floor,'' said Kiara. We climbed the stairs up, and turned right when we were at the third. Kiara pointed out the bathrooms, the library and a few other classrooms, until we got to our room.  
  
''Hello,'' said a kindly looking woman. ''You must be our new student, Michelle. I'm Mrs. Thomas.'' I shook her hand. Kiara led me to a seat at her table. We were a minute early, but some students began to arrive. Another girl, Talia, sat at my table. She was also nice. Finally, class began.  
  
''We'll be going into our research groups right now,'' said Mrs. Thomas. ''We also have a new student, Michelle.'' Everyone turned to look at me. ''Michelle, we've been researching a type of Pokemon, you can be in Kiara's group, researching the Grass type of Pokemon.''  
  
Everyone broke into groups. I followed Kiara. In her group, there was the two of us, a girl called Tara and three boys, Quinn, Taylor and Andrew. They had a big poster with pictures and information on Grass Pokemon. I understood because I'd studied Grass Pokemon before. Soon, it was time for Writing, then Math. Then, it was lunch.  
  
''The Grade four, five and six lunch room is down on the second floor,'' said Kiara, as we walked out through the crowds of middle-school students, going to their lunch room. Kiara and I stumbled down the stairs and to a noisy cafeteria. I bought a chicken sandwich, some carrots, chocolate milk and a small pudding. Kiara led me to the table where she usually sat, with Tara, Talia and three other girls, Cheryl, Amanda and Claire. We had a nice lunch. After we finished, we got to go outside.  
  
''The Grade 5 and older students get to go outside of the school,'' explained Kiara. We had half an hour left, so we went down to Goldenrod City Department Store. We fiddled around with the Pokedoll vending machine on the rooftop until it was time to go. I had gotten a Clefairy doll.  
  
Back at school, we had Japanese class, studying about Pokeballs, and then home time. I walked home with Kiara. She lived only a few houses away from me, apparently.  
  
At home, Mama greeted me.  
  
''Hey, sweetie, I bought you something today,'' she said. She dug into a 'Goldenrod Department Store' bag, and pulled out a beautiful blue two-piece swimsuit.  
  
''Thanks, Mom!'' I said. ''Can I go for a swim right now?''  
  
''Sure, just be back soon, and don't swim out too far,'' said Mom.  
  
''Can I invite my friend?''  
  
''If she can come.''  
  
I went up to my room, changed into the swimsuit, and ran over to Kiara's. She could come. Soon, we were diving into the water by my house. We swam out far, then came back. Finally, it was time to go. We climbed back on land, and dried off at my house. Kiara stayed for dinner, too: chicken and rice. By the end of dinner, it was time for us to go to bed. Kiara headed home, and I went to sleep, happy about my new friend.  
  
-- A month later --  
  
It was the weekend. At breakfast, Mom had something to tell me.  
  
''Misha, I have good news,'' she said.  
  
''What?'' I asked eagerly.  
  
''Your dad's coming to visit!'' said Mom.  
  
I grinned. ''Yay!''  
  
''He has two badges already, and he's apparently at Route 34, coming up today,'' explained Mom. I was so happy. I had missed him.  
  
Later that day, a bit after lunch, I was hanging around at the city limits, waiting. Then, I saw him... my dad, coming. I ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
''Hey, honey,'' he said. ''There you are.''  
  
We went up to the house, and Daddy showed Mom and I his badges, the Zephyr Badge and the Hive Badge. Daddy was staying for a few days, until he got his third badge from the gym here. Later, he went to talk to Mom privately. Then, they came back to me.  
  
''Misha, did you get your other present?'' asked Daddy.  
  
''You mean... that Pokeball?'' I asked.  
  
''Yes, that.''  
  
''Umm... yes,'' I said.  
  
''Okay, I just want you to know, if you want to go on a journey if you're a bit older, you can do so, with Eevee,'' said Daddy. Mama smiled.  
  
''Alright, Daddy,'' I said.  
  
-- The next week --  
  
Daddy had gone, after earning his Plain badge. It was sad to see him go again, and he probably wouldn't be coming back for a long time, but I tried to cope with that. I was doing alright. And I had told Kiara about my Eevee. She suggested I swim out to a small, rocky island to have Eevee battle the Krabbys that scuttled along there. So, we both swam down with my Pokeball. I released the little Eevee on the island. A Krabby came down to her.  
  
''Eevee, tackle!'' I commanded. Eevee charged into Krabby. Krabby tried to tackle, too.  
  
''Dodge!'' I yelled. Eevee did so... a bit slow, but in time.  
  
''Quick attack!'' I continued. After a few tries, Eevee bolted past the wild Krabby and hit him. Krabby was K.O.ed. I returned Eevee to her Pokeball.  
  
''Whoa, good battle,'' complimented Kiara. I stuck the Pokeball inside my swimsuit, because I could swim faster without it in my hand. We got back to shore, and dried off. I put Eevees Pokeball away again, and had dinner. 


	4. Chapter 3: A new Pokemon having fun

-- Chapter 3 --  
  
-- Five months later --  
  
Kiara and I were going to enjoy what was probably the last swim of the year. The chilly weather was coming, and the last warm, sunny days were fading away. I dove in, Kiara doing the same. I came up again.  
  
''Haha, good dive,'' said Kiara.  
  
''Oh, shoot,'' I said. ''Shoot!''  
  
''What is it?'' asked Kiara.  
  
''My Pokeball's gone,'' I said, looking around frantically. I dove down. There it was, resting on the bottom of the ocean innocently. I tried to reach it, but I couldn't without going back up for air.  
  
''I can't get it,'' I told my friend.  
  
''We could go buy a mask and snorkle,'' suggested Kiara. I decided we'd do that. We got out, got changed, and headed over to Goldenrod Department Store. After looking on the directory for a minute, we rushed to the elevator and went to the third floor, the clothing section. We walked over to the clerk.  
  
''Do you have a mask and snorkle?'' I asked, trying to make myself sound mature.  
  
''Ain't it a bit late to be swimming at this time of year?'' said the clerk, scratching his head.  
  
''But do you have them?'' I asked, again.  
  
''Yeah, uhhh, fifteen dollars please,'' said the clerk, reading from a list. I got out my money while he went to the storeroom. He came back with the mask and snorkle. I payed him, and we ran out. After quickly changing back into our swimsuits, I put on the mask and snorkle and dove down. I grabbed the Pokeball, and rushed back up.  
  
''Goh ih,'' I told Kiara through the snorkle. Kiara giggled as I took it off. We went back home. Later that day, I also bought a waterproof bag. I wouldn't want to lose my Pokeball again.  
  
-- A month later --  
  
Sure enough, it was now very chilly. There was some snow on the ground, and walking to school was much harder with the wind. But I still trained Eevee, on Route 34. There weren't many wild Pokemon braving the winter, but a few came out. Like a Drowzee.  
  
''Eevee, quick attack!'' I yelled, as the Drowzee started to attempt hypnosis. Eevee surprised the slow creature.  
  
''Okay, don't listen or look at the Drowzee...'' I said, as Drowzee's hypnosis started to take advantage over Eevee. Eevee obeyed, and flapped her ears down and closed her eyes, guarding herself from being hypnotized. Drowzee looked confused, and Eevee took the chance to tackle it. BAM! Drowzee went flying. I took it and gave it a Lemonade, which healed it, and let it go. Then I returned Eevee to her Pokeball, and ran home.  
  
''Hey, Mom,'' I said, as I burst through the door. It was about seven on a schoolnight, and dinner was ready. I took off my coat, hung it up, and settled down at the table.  
  
''So, sweetie, have you been training that Eevee of yours?'' asked Mom.  
  
''Uhh... yeah,'' I said.  
  
''That's great. Have you ever considered going out onto the ice?'' asked Mom. ''I hear it's thick enough to walk on.''  
  
''That wouldn't be a bad idea,'' I said, thinking.  
  
''You could even go ice fishing,'' suggested Mom.  
  
''Yeah, but I need a rod,'' I said.  
  
''Oh well,'' said Mom, as she finished up her plate. I finished, too, and took my plate to the sink. I went upstairs to do my homework, then to bed.  
  
-- The next day --  
  
''Ahh! More snow!'' I exclaimed, upon waking up and looking out my window. I pulled on warmer socks, really warm tights and the rest of my uniform, with a sweater that was also part of the uniform. I wolfed down breakfast, and went to meet up with Kiara. Snow was BLOWING, making it barely visible ahead. But behind the Game Corner, something caught my attention.  
  
''Quil,'' something chirped.  
  
''What?'' I called out.  
  
''Quil, quil, Cyndaquil,'' came an answer. I ran behind the building. Near the back door, a Cyndaquil was in a box, trying to keep warm.  
  
''Whoa, lets get you warm,'' I said. I took off my coat, and wrapped it around the Cyndaquil, running towards the school. I skidded on my boots inside the classroom, and showed Mrs. Thomas.  
  
''Oh, dear, we'll have to get this poor thing healed... Misha, would you be willing to take this Cyndaquil to the Pokemon center?'' asked Mrs. Thomas. I nodded in response. Mrs. Thomas gave me a blanket to wrap around the Pokemon so I could wear my coat. I hurried out of the building, with the Cyndaquil all bundled up.  
  
''Quil,'' it said. It seemed a bit happier.  
  
I rushed outside and darted across the railroad tracks, through the street and to the Pokemon Center.  
  
''Hello,'' said the nurse. ''Is your Cyndaquil okay?''  
  
''No, I think it's chilled,'' I said, handing the Cyndaquil over to the nurse.  
  
''Okay, we'll take it in right away,'' she replied, going to a back room. I sat down. Another nurse handed me a hot chocolate. I sipped, while waiting for the nurse to return. After about twenty minutes, the red-haired nurse came back.  
  
''Your Cyndaquil is fine now,'' she said, handing the little Cyndaquil back to me, still in the blanket.  
  
''Well... he's not exactly mine,'' I explained.  
  
''I can run an ID number check,'' said the nurse. She ran to the back room and came back. ''He doesn't have an ID number,'' she told me. ''You can keep him.'' She handed me an empty Pokeball. The Cyndaquil went in properly. I tucked the Pokeball in my pocket, thanked the nurse, and hurried back to school. The class was having English when I was back. I whispered to Kiara about the Cyndaquil. Now, I had another Pokemon.  
  
-- March 16 --  
  
Today would be perfect. It was Saturday, and it was my twelfth birthday. And Dad was coming! I was going to have a party with my friends, too. I got out of bed, got dressed, and as usual, had my breakfast. Now, the snow had melted, and it was gradually getting warmer. I raced out to Kiara's house.  
  
''Happy birthday,'' said Kiara, at the door. ''Are we going to go train?''  
  
''Yep, thanks,'' I said.  
  
''I have to show you something,'' said Kiara. She led me around the corner and to another seaside home. She knocked on the door. A man with greying hairs openned the door.  
  
''Ahh, Kiara, hello. You need to use our boat?'' asked the man.  
  
''Yes, Mr. Brant,'' said Kiara.  
  
''Alright,'' said the man. He came out, and opened the gate to a dock. A speedboat was parked at the end. The man unchained the boat from the post on the dock. ''All yours,'' he told Kiara. I hopped in beside Kiara.  
  
''I got my boating license when I was, like, ten,'' explained Kiara, handing me a card. Johto Boating Department - This card certifies that Kiara Almers can legally operate any boat in Johto. ''Mr. Brant lends me his boat, usually, but last year it was with his nephew in Cherrygrove City.'' Kiara put the boat into gear, then stopped it in the middle of the ocean. Magikarp and Tentacool occasionally jumped out. I released Eevee, who sat at the back, enjoying the sun. She did a quick attack to anything that jumped near her. Finally, it became boring.  
  
''I know the coolest place to go,'' said Kiara. She sped southwest, near Route 34 Shore. She parked, and we both jumped out and waded to a secret little beach.  
  
''Where'd you find this place?'' asked Misha.  
  
''Ahh, dunno, just stumbled across it boating around two years ago. Absolutely no one comes here,'' said Kiara.  
  
''It sure is nice here, as opposed to the normal beach,'' I commented. The other beach was up farther on Route 34. This one was shielded by trees, and no one really came down up close on boat. Only a huge ship dotted the horizon. It seemed like hours until we waded back to the boat to head back.  
  
''DADDY!'' I ran towards my father, coming out of the Route 35-Goldenrod City guardhouse. We shared a hug, and went home. I'd only called him once during the winter, when he was camping out on the Whirl Islands. The phone connection was lousy, though, so we only chatted five minutes. As we went home now, he told me all about earning his badges, and the journey to Cianwood Island. At home, my friends were all there, for my party.  
  
''Open my present first, Mish,'' said someone. We had just enjoyed my mom's homemade chocolate cake, and were openning presents. A pink bag was slid across the table towards me. I opened it up. It was a ''Pokemon Grooming Kit'', complete with different brushes, a comb, a washcloth and a book on Pokemom grooming. Then there was a Pikachu-print gift wrap box containing new clothes. Then, a few presents later, from my mom, a new orangey-island two piece swimsuit. Then a Pokegear upgrade card, that gave me radio from Kanto. Then more, and more...  
  
After the party, my dad gave me a journal and a locked box. He didn't tell me what was inside of the box, or how to open it. Then, he departed, after a long goodbye.  
  
-- The next day --  
  
''Whew!'' I said, as we got onto the warm sand. Kiara and I were at the secret beach. It was even hotter. As soon as we got outside, the city's humidity had sealed around us. Cars whizzing around added to the heat.  
  
''It sure is nice to get out of there!'' said Kiara, burying her toes in the sticky sand by the water. I went behind some trees to change into my swimsuit, and Kiara did the same. Then we splashed around. Later, Kiara drove far out in the boat, and we dove off the back. We went to different areas, farther out.  
  
Suddenly, Kiara cursed. ''Look,'' she said, pointing to sign mounted on a bright orange buoy. The sign read: ''Tentacool Zone, No Boats Permitted.'' 


	5. Chapter 4: Spring and Summer adventures

-- Chapter 4 --  
  
''Ugh, NO,'' I panicked. We'd learned that Tentacool always approached boats, and could even block them.  
  
''They're coming towards us, I see them,'' said Kiara, pointing to a lump in the water coming to the boat. Then, I reached from behind me. A Pokeball! I threw it at my feet. Out came Cyndaquil.  
  
''Uh oh, Fire types aren't good against water,'' I said. But I'd give Cyndaquil a shot. I knew if he tackled, he'd get poisoned some way. So, I commanded him to use Ember. Cyndaquil emitted a tiny wall of flame that only wore out the Tentacool a bit. Just enough for Kiara to zoom the boat away quickly.  
  
''Ahh! Kiara, slow down...'' I said. Kiara didn't seem to hear me.  
  
''STOP!'' The boat crashed lightly into Mr. Brant's dock, rocking it violently.  
  
''I hope Mr. Brant didn't see that,'' said Kiara, shakily jumping on the front of the boat and onto the dock to tie the boat back up. She pushed it so it rotated, and I jumped straight out. We went back to Kiara's house. Her mom was shopping, and her dad and older brother were out fishing somewhere. Kiara went over to the fridge and poured two glasses of water. I sipped, a bit shook from the speedy boat ride.  
  
''What if the Johto Coast Guard saw that?'' asked Kiara, who seemed worried.  
  
''I doubt it. There isn't really anyone out boating on a Sunday,'' I said, reassuring her. Kiara gulped down some more water. Then, we went out to the Underground to shop. The Underground was the route that ran, well, underground in Goldenrod city. There were small businesses... some artisans, some proffessionals, and beyond the shops, there was a creepy territory of shady loiterers. I never went back there, though.  
  
''Ooh, look at these schoolbags,'' said Kiara, pointing out a stand with Pokemon design bags. Kiara shelled out money for a Clefairy-theme bag, and we continued on. Kiara decided that we'd turn right and look for more shops. Unfortunately, we ended up in the shady part, greeted by cigarette smoke.  
  
''Kiar-uhh...'' I said, unsure of walking around here.  
  
''Cheryl's moms shop is down here,'' said Kiara. We were now going down a set of stairs. The smoke was dense, now, and quite stinky. Only one stand was there, selling cheap-looking bead jewelry.  
  
''We should go back,'' I said to Kiara.  
  
''Don't worry, it's down here,'' my friend replied. More smoke, more... then Kiara opened a door. It was clear, and full of boxes. We were in Goldenrod Department Store's stockroom!  
  
''We're in the department store!'' I said, with a tinge of annoyance in my voice.  
  
''Well, we'll get out, through the store,'' said Kiara.  
  
''My mom works at the front desk. She'll see us, know we were in the Underground since we didn't come through the front doors, and I won't be allowed out alone for years,'' I explained. ''Now, we have to go back through the underground.''  
  
''Okay, we'll go quick,'' said Kiara. We ducked through the polluted Underground, and dashed through. Unfortunately, a trainer stopped us.  
  
''Hey, hehe, youu gotta battlllle,'' he said, sounding drunk. He released a Geodude. I reached into my pocket. Cyndaquil! Oh, brother, Fire was bad against Rock.  
  
''Uhh, unh, uhh, TACKLE!'' shouted my opponent.  
  
''Dodge!'' Cyndaquil got out of the way, just in time.  
  
''Smokescreen! Now Ember!'' Cyndaquil spread smoke, confusing Geodude's vision. Then Geodude was slightly burnt.  
  
''Ugh, uhhhhhmmm, tackle, go for it, dumbo,'' said the trainer. The Geogude brushed Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil made a sucessful tackle this time, but it barely impacted Geodude.  
  
''Quick attack!'' I shouted. Cyndaquil got Geodude again.  
  
''Rock slide,'' said the man, calmly. The Geodude made rocks come down from the ceiling. Cyndaquil was dodging fine, but suddenly, one rock crushed it.  
  
The man paused. He seemed to want to keep going, though. What would I do? Then, Kiara pushed the rock aside and rescued Cyndaquil.  
  
''I'll be at the Pokemon Center,'' she shouted. I took out Eevee.  
  
''Haha, little puppy dog,'' snarled the man. ''Geodude, tackle.''  
  
''Eevee, tackle, HARD!'' I yelled. But Eevee missed, and was knocked out by Geodude. I returned Eevee to her Pokeball and hurried up the stairs.  
  
''No, you wait!'' said the man. He lunged at my ankle, but I broke free and ran out to meet Kiara.  
  
''Hey, did you win?'' asked Kiara. I frowned. She got the message. I ran over to the nurse, and requested for her to revive my Eevee. Then, I joined Kiara and told her about the end of the battle. She nodded.  
  
''I guess both of them have trouble with Rock types,'' commented Kiara. I agreed with her.  
  
-- The next Saturday --  
  
RINGGGG!!! RINGGG!!! I rolled over on my side, and grabbed the phone.  
  
''Hey, Mish, it's Kiara!'' said a familiar voice. ''Mr. Brant's got a new boat, and he's going to let us own his old one!''  
  
''Seriously?'' I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, with my free hand.  
  
''Yeah, wanna come out to the dock? And Mr. Brant says if your mom gives him permission, he'll build a dock right by your house so we don't have to go all the way to his dock,'' Kiara chattered excitedly. ''Wanna come meet me by Mr. Brant's dock? Don't worry about breakfast, I have a box of muffins up here.''  
  
''Sure, I'll just ask my mom,'' I said.  
  
''Okay, see you,'' said Kiara. She hung up. I put my bathing suit on, then wore shorts and a T-shirt overtop. My mom gave me permission to go, so I hurried down to Mr. Brant's. Kiara was waiting for me on the dock. She offered me a blueberry muffin. We sat on the edge of the dock as Kiara pointed out Mr. Brant's new boat. Then, we got into the speedboat. I released Eevee, who loved to sit in the back and feel the air rushing past.  
  
''Are we going to our beach?'' I asked. Kiara nodded, and then parked at our beach. I put my clothes in the seat, and swam out to the shore. First, we soaked up the sun. Then, we swam out and treaded water, watching a distant boat sail farther away.  
  
''What's that sound?'' I asked. Something coming from the shore.  
  
''No clue,'' replied Kiara. Then, I saw three boys come through the forest, onto our beach. They were Quinn, Taylor and Andrew.  
  
''Hey, what's that boat, Tayl?'' said Quinn.  
  
''Who cares?'' said Quinn. They settled down on the sand. Kiara and I ducked in the water. They were in our special place! It felt like they were invading it. What if they had seen us?  
  
''Hey, what do we do?'' I whispered to Kiara.  
  
''I dunno, we could go up to them,'' said Kiara.  
  
''Nah,'' I said. I was secretly a bit shy.  
  
''We can just climb into the boat, maybe they won't recognise us,'' suggested my friend. We agreed on that, and climbed up the little side ladder. Kiara had the boat in gear before the boys had a chance to really identify us. I sighed. This time, Kiara didn't crash into the dock when she stopped, at least. Mr. Brant told us that my mom had given him permission to build a dock, and he would start in April. He also said we could help and customize it, and even install a railing! That was a bit exciting. It would be neat to have the boat right by my house. Kiara told me about the boating license tests they had in the summer at Olivine City, too. So I could probably learn to operate the boat, too. Then Kiara described the test.  
  
''You take the test after this course,'' she explained. ''You have to go through a buoy-pylon course, and know how to come to sudden stops...''  
  
Summer came closer and closer, but there were still exams to get through. I wasn't extremely tensed up about them, but it was a bit stressful. I spent most of my evenings in June reading textbooks and old handouts from my binders and taking notes. There was a study meeting, with Kiara, Cheryl, Claire, Talia, Amanda and I, and we also had individual visits sometimes. The exam week came soon. The first test was the Pokemon Knowledge, which I was relatively good at, considerring I had two of my own. I was stuck on naming the type combinations of a few Pokemon, and I think I got a wrong answer on where Poliwag appears in Johto, but I was okay. Then there was the usual math, English, literature and all. On each one I got about 90 or 95 percent, at least. I passed them all.  
  
The first day of Summer was hot. The dock was all built, now, and painted a bit by Kiara and I. Kiara showed me a bit about driving a boat, because I would be going to Olivine City with her family the next week. The first week was spent yukking around, swimming, and biking in National Park. The trip came along.  
  
The morning we left, we piled into Kiara's family's car. I knew this was going to be a fun trip.  
  
Hours later, we stopped for lunch at the Pokemon Center in Ecruteak City. In fact, we were spending a few hours there. I really wanted to go see my old friend, Christina. Kiara wanted to meet her, too. After a brief meal of salad and a sandwich, we headed down my old street, where Christina lived. I knocked on her door. No one there. I was disappointed. Kiara suggested that we went down to the dance theater, but it was too late to see a show because we were expected at the Pokemon Center parking lot, soon. So, we looked at an old shop, instead.  
  
I found myself back in the backseat of the old car with Kiara and her brother in a jiff. I watched a farm from the window. Two girls were playing in a field with a bunch of Miltank. Then, we were at the hotel. It was fancy, and not in the city. Instead, it was in the Battle Tower area. We had to pay for passes to the Battle Tower zone at the guardhouse, but now we could leave and come back freely.  
  
The hotel was very neat. Kiara's parents had gotten two rooms... one suite with two seperate bedrooms, where her parents and brother would sleep, and a standard one-room-one-bedroom-and-bathroom suite with two beds for Kiara and I. The rooms were linked by a door, though, that could be locked from both sides for privacy. The bathroom was big and fancy, with soaps, shampoos, brushes and other things already set out. The rest of our room was equally pleasant. The door for the bedroom was like a sliding screen, and a big window offered a view of the Battle Tower area. There were even a few trainers warming up outside of the Tower. That was entertaining, especially with an overhead view of it all from the fifth floor.  
  
''Oh. My. Gosh!'' said Kiara, upon entering the room. I was pretty psyched too. It was quite fancy. Later, we went swimming in the hotel pool and then went for dinner with Kiara's family to a seaside restaurant. I ordered some Magikarp, as cruel as it sounded. Many people around the world felt strongly against eating Pokemon. Eating a Pidgey wouldn't be a good idea, but fish Pokemon, like Magikarp, which were mostly everywhere, didn't seem bad.  
  
''So, Kiara, Misha, how do you like the hotel?'' asked Kiara's mother. Kiara began gushing about the fancy bedroom and the pool.  
  
''I know,'' laughed her mother. ''Our room's just like it.''  
  
''I like the view, and the Battle Tower being right by,'' I said.  
  
''Oh, yes. It was built mostly for spectators. Battle Tower does have special rooms for competitors, but not the tourists,'' chuckled Kiara's dad.  
  
''Oh, Daddy, are we going to Battle Tower on a tour this week?'' asked Kiara eagerly.  
  
''We'll see,'' said her dad, turning back to his dinner. Soon, I found myself totally full. We all rode back to the hotel. I watched the starry blanket of the night reflect on the dark sea. Now, many ships could be seen, replaced by Goldenrod City's lights. The lighthouse beamed on the ocean for a minute. I had read that it was lit by an Ampharos, an Electric Pokemon.  
  
Back in the hotel room, I phoned my mom.  
  
''Oh, hi sweetheart!'' she said.  
  
''Hi mom!'' I said. ''Whats up?''  
  
''Oh, I'm just sitting here, alone. I miss you already,'' said Mom.  
  
''Well, I'm at a really cool hotel, it's right by Battle Tower...'' I said. I told her about the hotel, and going for dinner.  
  
''Well, honey, that's great,'' she said. ''When are you going to take that boating test?''  
  
''I'm not sure, maybe in a day or two,'' I responded. I had forgotten about that.  
  
''Alright, have fun! Bye,'' said Mom.  
  
''Bye.'' I hung up, and went to Kiara, who was watching a Pokemon battle on TV. A Pidgey was versing a sleepy-looking Koffing in Violet City Gym. I watched for a moment, then retired for the night.  
  
''MEE-SHA!'' yelled Kiara. I was concious again. As I opened my eyes, I expected my room. But I remembered: Misha, silly, you're in Olivine. I got up. Kiara was pointing at the sunrise.  
  
''We're going to do our boating test, today!'' said Kiara, excitedly. ''Or at least you are. But I get to retake it again so they can know that I'm still good at boating.''  
  
''Really? Cool!'' I said, and got dressed. We went down to the hotel's free breakfast room, and stuffed our faces, basically. Then, Kiara's dad drove us down to the city and took us to the pier where they were holding tests. We were a few of the first ones there. A woman with a clipboard came up to us.  
  
''Are you getting a license today?'' she asked Kiara and I.  
  
''She's a first timer, and I need to renew my license,'' said Kiara quickly.  
  
''Okay, your names?''  
  
''I'm Misha, she's Kiara,'' I said.  
  
''Alright, both of you, there's a course beginning in five minutes in the tent down on the beach,'' said the woman. We went to where she said, where another young woman was stationed, under a white tent. A few other kids our age and some teenagers were seated. Kiara and I sat down. Almost immediately the course began. The woman introduced herself. Her name was Becca. She talked about the Johto coast guard, and it's duties, and then got into boating talk. She explained about restricted areas, and certain signs. She also mentioned ''infested areas''. I remembered the Tentacool last spring. Later, we wrote a quick test, then went back to the pier. An instructor would ride with us for the test. When it was my turn, a guy called Ryan was my instructor. We both went down the ramp to the lower dock, where there was a speedboat, much like the one back home. Ryan guided me through how to put the boat in gear and the gas and brakes. Soon, I was slowly inching out of the parking spot at the dock, going faster, until I was zooming. Suddenly, I spotted a ''Stop'' buoy. I slowed and fully halted, although the boat was close to floating past the sign. Then, there was a bit of a steering course. Buoys were set up to dodge, and a track was also made. I may have bumped once, but I got the hang of it. Then, I did the course again with no walking-through by Ryan. I was presented with my license after.  
  
I spotted Kiara, and showed her my brand license. We decided to go shopping, until it was time to go back. Kiara announced that we were going to Battle Tower the next day, and I could do a battle there. I had packed my Eevee's Pokeball, after all. 


	6. Chapter 5: A battle and another vacation

-- Chapter 5 --  
  
I pushed the huge, glass doors and stepped into an envelope of air conditioning. I was at Battle Tower, now. I had a weird excitement that I was choking on, and wanted to let out. I scanned the room around Kiara and I. A young boy, no older than about eight or nine, was sitting on a cushiony couch, polishing a Pokeball. A teenage girl was sitting alone at a row of computers. A man who looked like a sailor was using a videophone. I saw an electronic signboard. Battlers, please register at the front desk was followed by an ad for Devon Co. merchandise. Devon Corporation was all the way in Hoenn. I wondered about what it would be like to visit there.  
  
''Hey, c'mon,'' said Kiara, tapping my shoulder. ''Let's register.''  
  
I went over to the front desk. A woman in a pink ''Battle Tower Staff'' uniform was in front of me.  
  
''Hello,'' she said. ''Welcome to the Battle Tower. How may I help you?''  
  
''I'm interested in competing,'' I told her.  
  
''Okay... what kind of battle? We have one-Pokemon battles,'' suggested the woman.  
  
''I think I'll go with that,'' I replied. She nodded.  
  
''May I see the Pokemon that you are using?'' she said. She explained, ''I'm going to see it's abilities and match up an opponent.''  
  
I took out Eevee's Pokeball and handed to her. She put it into a special machine moulded to fit the ball, which was connected to a monitor. I could see Eevee's statistics on the screen. The woman read off the stats, then looked through a list of competitors. Then, she returned my Pokeball.  
  
''I have found you an opponent of the same skill,'' she told me. She came out from behind the counter, and led Kiara and I to a door. After using a key, she unlocked it and held it open for us. We followed her straight to an elevator. She entered a punchcode rapidly. The doors immediately opened. We stepped in. The lady hit the button for the 4th floor. I watched another signboard. It flashed, Floor 4: Easy Battles: Maximum Level 10. The doors slid open again. We were led to a room, after the woman pointed Kiara to the observation room. Then, it was just me. At the moment, my opponent entered through another door. I gasped.  
  
It was Andrew.  
  
''Misha...?'' he said, about as surprised as I was.  
  
''Hi,'' I mouthed.  
  
''Okay, when I raise my hand, you will release your Pokemon,'' instructed the woman, who I now realized was going to be refereeing the battle. I had my Pokeball ready to begin, gripped tightly by my sweaty hand. I loosened my hold a bit, and focused on the referee. As soon as her hand reached up, I sent Eevee out of the Pokeball. I turned my attention to the white light emerging from Andrew's Pokeball. It shaped into... what looked like a Mudkip. I was unsure, because I hadn't really learned a lot about Hoenn- situated Pokemon. I wondered about where Andrew got this almost unfamiliar Pokemon, but quickly turned back to this battle.  
  
''Okay, Eevee, bite!'' I commanded. Eevee quickly did so, and gave Mudkip a hard bite. I had recently worked on Eevee's attacking speed and accuracy. It had made a big improvement, especially to her reflexes.  
  
''Water gun!'' yelled Andrew. Mudkip was as fast as Eevee. A jet of water flew towards my side of the room.  
  
''Jump away!'' I yelled, anxiously. Eevee had recieved quite a blast. My ankles dripped, and I was standing in a puddle. I could be in big trouble, because I was not as familiar with ''elemental'' attacks.  
  
Fortunately, my little Eevee could dodge easily.  
  
''Quick attack, now!'' I yelled. Eevee did her routine, zip, thwack, zip, thwack. The training made her quick attack more powerful.  
  
''Now, a big tackle!'' I said. Andrew seemed to be figuring out the right attack.  
  
Eevee rammed into Mudkip. Mudkip rolled over.  
  
''Oh, no. C'mon, Mudkip. Come on, you can do it,'' said Andrew, now coaxing his Pokemon into getting back up. Sure enough, Mudkip got to it's feet, and used mud slap. It produced a wall of mud, and sent it straight at my side. Eevee was covered, and I had a few splashes on my legs. Eevee took a moment to kick some mud from her face, but didn't take a whole self- cleaning session.  
  
''Finish him off, Eevee, tackle again!'' I shouted. Eevee responded with one big finishing tackle, sending the smaller Mudkip to Andrew's feet.  
  
''The winner is Eevee!'' said the woman, and raised her arm in my direction. I shook Andrew's hand. He looked a bit shocked. I would've been if he had beaten me. I didn't even know he had a Pokemon, or that he would show up in Olivine.  
  
After our Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, a Pokemon nurse led Andrew out to heal his Mudkip. I decided I'd go and heal Eevee up, too, and then give her a bath back at the hotel. I met up with Kiara, and we followed the referee back down the elevator. We found our way through to a ''Non-Urgent Pokemon Healing Station'', and finally went home.  
  
The rest of the week was a blur of visiting the Olivine Lighthouse, swimming on the beach and not much else. Then, we were heading back to Goldenrod City.  
  
-- July 24 --  
  
''Yayy...'' I said to myself. I was on my way to my Grandma Keiko's. She lived in a secluded property near Mount Mortar. Dad was also there. Mom didn't particularly like Grandma Keiko, I guess. Grandma Keiko was her mother-in-law.  
  
I gazed out the bus window. I would get off on Route 42 and take a short boat trip to ''Mortar Island'' as it was nicknamed. It wasn't really an island because Mount Mortar's other entrances linked it. Right now, the bus was on the Route 36-37 detour around National Park, heading toward Ecruteak City. Trainers lurked around, and it sounded like (with an open window) someone was battling deeper in the woods.  
  
A short nap later, I found myself at the stop. I got off and stumbled down to the ferry. Mount Mortar stood above the bus. It was amazing. I had heard about the hollowed inside, and how you could climb the dark labyrinth... if you knew where to go.  
  
Then, I was walking down onto Mortar Island. Grandma and Dad were waiting for me. It was a tiny area, so they were the only ones waiting. Everyone else got off to switch ferries. The other one would go to the Route 42 mainland, and farther east would be the miniscule Mahogany Town. Grandma had lived in Mahogany Town, where Dad was born. She had lived there until Grandpa passed away. Then, she moved to the ''island''.  
  
''Misha!'' said Grandma. She gave me a big hug. Dad also gave me a hug. We walked down to the shallow woods, and went through the passage to Grandma's property. The house had only one floor. There were old mats, and low tables with flat cushions for seats. There were fruit trees in the backyard. Grandma showed me to my room. It was small and cozy. She showed me where my futon was rolled. Then, she offered me some lemonade. We sat out on the deck, and I told her about school and such. She said we may go by boat to Mahogany Town. around the area.  
  
''Have you ever climbed up Mount Mortar?'' I asked her.  
  
''Ah, yes, once, and I did get lost. Now, let's go and bake that cake recipe,'' said Keiko. ''I'll tell you that story another time.''  
  
I followed her inside, as we began to sort out ingredients for Grandma's ''Gourmet Double Chocolate Cake''.  
  
Later that week, Dad, Grandma and I put Grandma's old car onto the ferry, and we took the quick trip across to Route 42, east to Mahogany Town. We drove out there, and passed through the Mahogany Town - Route 43 guardhouse. Dad navigated through until we could see the lake. Then, we pulled over and headed to the shore. Dad took a Pokeball out of his pocket, pushed the center button to make it larger, and released a Pokemon. It took me a minute, but I recognized it as a Lapras.  
  
''Misha, we're going to ride the lake on this buddy,'' said Dad.  
  
''Of course, I won't,'' laughed Grandma. ''The last time I rode a Pokemon on water was when I was twenty three, in the outskirts of Fuchsia City.'' I remembered how she had talked about growing up in Kanto.  
  
Dad whistled. Lapras floated over to the edge of the beachless lake. Right away, it was very deep. I took my sandals off and got onto Lapras' back after Dad. Grandma smiled and waved. Dad navigated Lapras around. I held on and watched the woods around the lake. It seemed very motionless, and lifeless. I guessed that there were no Pokemon living there.  
  
''So, where'd you get your Lapras?'' I asked Dad.  
  
''Oh, deep in Union Cave. I just stumbled upon him,'' explained Dad.  
  
''I thought there were none in Johto,'' I said, surprised.  
  
''Some Pokemon we don't know about lurk somewhere,'' said Dad. A Magikarp jumped out of the water for a second.  
  
''Like that Magikarp?'' I joked, giggling. Dad laughed.  
  
Later, when we were back ashore, we went into Mahogany Town and looked around. Grandma visited her friend, Pryce, who ran the Pokemon Gym. Pryce was very old and used a cane. He seemed wise about Pokemon, though.  
  
-- July 31 --  
  
''Alright, my little Michelle, you have a safe journey,'' said Grandma, hugging me and swaying. I gave Dad a big hug, and waved as I boarded the westbound ferry.  
  
''Goodbye!'' they both called out. I turned around one last time.  
  
''Uh oh, gonna be late,'' I said, as a grouchy steward hissed for me to hurry up, because the ramp was being put up. The afternoon sun hugged the deck, making it very warm. I looked out at Mount Mortar, and waited as the ship arrived. I got onto the bus, feeling empty and tired.  
  
-- Later in the Evening --  
  
I stepped off the bus and hurried home. Unfortunately, the bus happened to stop in the center of the city, leaving me stuck walking home in the dark. I hurried to my street, and burst into the house. Mom looked up from the kitchen table.  
  
''Oh, hi, sweetie,'' she said.  
  
''The stupid bus dumped me at the center,'' I mumbled, setting down my duffel bag.  
  
''Sorry,'' said Mom. ''I should have stayed outside of the department store, and waited for you.''  
  
''It's okay,'' I said, sitting down.  
  
''So how was your Grandma's?''  
  
''Good,'' I replied.  
  
''That's nice,'' she said, sounding distant. I opened the cupboard, pulled out a can of spaghetti, and heated it up in the microwave, for dinner. 


End file.
